El bosque
by Amaikurai
Summary: Una excursión y un viaje terminan enredándose. Dos grupos de personas se conocen ¿Que pasaría? —Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski. —Hola soy... Alfred—no debía decir su nombre de país. Style, Bunny, Creek, Tyde, Dip, Grophe. USUK, Franada, Ruchu, Spamano, GerIta.
1. ¿Quiénes son?

**Hej! Aquí estoy. Disculpas si no actualizo pero es que si no escribo esto moriré literalmente. Y es que esta idea me ronda la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que esta totalmente loca. Pero AGH! Me encanta ajksjkajksjakjska!**

**T**itulo: **El bosque  
**

**P**arejas: Style, Bunny, Creek, Tyde, Dip, Grophe. USUK, Franada, Ruchu, Spamano, GerIta.

**S**umary: Una excursión y un viaje terminan enredándose. Dos grupos de personas se conocen ¿Que pasaría?

—Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski. —Hola soy... Alfred—no debía decir su nombre de país.

**A**dvertencias: Locura, MUUUCHA LOCURA, PERVETECES, blasfemias y mas cosas locas.

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos.

Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y los Nórdicos conquistarían el mundo :K(?)

* * *

El timbre en la preparatoria South Park resonó anunciando la libertad del fin de semana. Se escuchaba el movimiento de las bancas y los pasos apurados por salir al largo fin de semana de 3 días. Un grupo de estudiantes se encontraba hablando entre ellos.

—¡Hey!—llamo la atención Stan de su equipo rival. —Ky, Cartman, Kenny y yo haremos un campamento en bosque para este fin de semana ¿Nos acompañan?—Craig le miro fijamente desconfiado ese cuarteto no era de fiar.

—Yo no iré con ustedes ni el judío de mierda—se des invito Cartman. —Tengo mejores planes que pasar con un grupo de idiotas.

Eric ya tenía una cita con su novia Wendy y no cambiaria eso por salir al bosque, que aburrido ni que fueran niños pequeños. Tomo sus cosas y dejo a los demás solos en el salón.

—Porque deberíamos ir con tus maricas amigos. —Craig siguió con su rostro monótono.

—Vamos no seas un amargado Tucker. —intento convencer Kyle sonriéndoles a los cuatro chicos.

— ¿Qué podemos perder en ir?—Token se acerco a su amigo para convencerlo no había ningún problema todo el resto del equipo no tenía nada importante por hacer.

Craig no estaba seguro muchas cosas malas pasaban en compañía de ese extraño grupo. Como olvidarse de lo de Perú, se prometió no confiar en ellos.

—Sí, vayamos Craig. Por favor~—arrastro las palabras en tono mimado Clyde agitando el brazo del pelinegro que lo observaba fijamente.

— ¡GAH! ¡Y SI NOS PERDEMOS EN EL BOSQUE Y MORIMOS SOLOS! ¡O NOS ATACAN UNOS ANIMALES SALVAJES!—exclamo Tweek algo alterado, Craig lo tranquilizo abrazándolo por los hombros.

—No pasara nada, Tweekers. —Volvió mirar a los chicos—Como digan. — le resto importancia el pelinegro.

Clyde festejo y Token sonrió porque sabían que ese era una afirmación por parte de él.

—Entonces les mandare un mensaje sobre donde nos encontraremos.

El grupo de chicos salió del salón dirigiéndose a sus casas para alistar sus cosas. Después de que se fueran los chicos el equipo de Stan se quedó unos momentos más.

— ¿Por qué pueden invitar a ellos y yo no a Butters?—Kenny hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno hazlo, entre más seamos mejor.

—Voy a buscar a Butters—salió emocionado.

—Stan…—pronuncio algo nervioso él se volteo a verlo preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ky? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Es mejor no ir?

—No es eso… Es que tengo un presentimiento extraño. —pronuncio dudosos porque esa rara sanación no era buena ni mala solo que sentía que algo les esperaba. Empezaba a dudar en si era un paranoico. —Pero nada de qué preocuparse—le resto importancia.

Stan beso su frente.

—Vamos a preparar todo ¿Si?

Kyle asintió y siguiéndolo salieron de la institución. Miro al cielo por unos momentos preguntadnos que era eso que sentía.

-x-

— ¿Ya todos están aquí?—pregunto Stan mirando a los presentes que parecían mayor cantidad a los que esperaba.

—Si—dijeron al unísono algunos de buena gana otros no tanto.

—Kenny ¿Podemos hablar?—el rubio dejo de hablar con Butters para ir a donde su amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto guardando las manos en sus bolsillos con aire despreocupado.

— ¿No solo era Butters?—arqueo una ceja con una expresión totalmente sarcástica. Y volvió a ver a los pares que platicaban juntos. Damien contenía un rostro de total emoción, sarcásticamente hablando, al igual que Christopher. Mientras Pip y Gregory hablaban animadamente entre ellos.

—Dijiste que entre más mejor ¿no?—continuo con ese aire de tranquilidad.

Stan suspiro.

—Tienes razón…—acepto no muy seguro de que fueran tantos.

—Oye, Stan—capto su atención Token. —Traje mi camioneta para poder ir todos.

Stan miro al lugar que le indicaba el muchacho.

—¡Wow!—exclamo con asombro aunque no era una sorpresa siendo Black el más rico del pueblo. —Gracias.

Subieron las pertenencias en la cajuela llevaban de todo casas de campaña, provisiones, herramientas, lo que ocuparan para el fin de semana. Nada mejor que disfrutar el fin de semana en compañía de tus amigos….

* * *

— _¡Blody hell_**!**—maldijo cierto ingles a cierto americano.

— ¡Hahahaha! Iggy no te amargues todo está bien, va como lo planee: estacionar el avión en medio del bosque para poder disfrutar nuestras cortas vacaciones en un lindo bosque. —hablo sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

Se encontraba un grupo de personas rodeada por arboles en el medio de la nada, o al menos era desconocido para ellos. A su lado yacía un avión con un ala rota.

— ¿Dónde estamos?-aru—pregunto un chino mirando en torno a ellos buscando un sendero o una señal de vida.

—Es tu culpa, estupido capitalista. Kokolkolko~—pronuncio un ruso con un aura obscura a su alrededor.

—No se preocupen aquí está el maravilloso Prusia. Kesesese~—se disponía a caminar cuando fue detenido por un rubio alemán.

—_Bruder_, no conocemos aquí. Así que ninguno se separe.

—_Germania~ Germania~_ Tengo hambre…—hablo un pelirrojo a su lado con voz triste.

—No se preocupe Italia-san. Traje unos bocadillos. —saco un japones una canasta entregándosela al italiano.

—_Stronzo_ aléjate de mi—exclamo molesto y con un muy marcado acento italiano un muchacho castaño que intentaba alejarse de uno más alto.

—Pero Lovi~ No tenemos que separarnos. —explico el español.

— _¡Mon dieu! _Estamos perdidos. Fue culpa de _Anglaterre_ por proponer unas vacaciones. Ahora estamos totalmente en medio de la nada. —decía dramáticamente.

—¡¿Que dijiste, _wine bastard_?!

Los dos rubios comenzaban a discutir. Mientras otros platicaban sobre qué hacer.

—¡Silencio!—se exaspero Alemania. Todo el mundo cayó y se giro a verlo—Será mejor que busquemos la salida. Estados Unidos debes tener un mapa ¿cierto?

—No, aun mejor mi GPS—saco un objeto. Y comenzó a caminar levantándolo y moviéndolo—No tengo señal.—exclamo decepcionado.

Alemania suspiro.

—No tenemos opción tendremos que caminar, pero todos juntos.

—Los presentes asintieron y comenzaron a caminar adentrándose ne el bosque.

* * *

Token, Stan y Gregory preparaban las casas de campaña solo había 6 por los que les tocaba de dos (nada extraño, casi parecía planeado). Clyde, Kyle y Butters preparaban la comida, mientras Craig, Damien y Christopher salieron recorrer los alrededores en busca de peligros.

—Listo—Stan se sacudió la ropa limpiándose. Seguido por Token y Gregory quien daban por terminado su trabajo.

—La comida ya esta.—Kyle levanto la voz para llamar a los demás, casi parecía ser la madre que le hablaba a sus hijos para que comieran.

Todos se acercaron a observar la sopa que hervía sobre la fogata en la cual abrasadores llamas ardían. Se sentaron en un círculo. Pronto unos ruidos les llamaron la atención algo se movía en los arbustos.

—No hay nada…—apareció a través de las plantas Craig con su semblante inexpresivo detrás de él caminaban Damien y Christopher.

Ignoraron el pequeño susto y siguieron comiendo. Juntos comenzaron a contar anécdotas que ocurrieron el pasado riendo, disfrutando de la cálida compañía y el silencio que el bosque les brindaba.

—Bien quedan tres horas para que anochezca y propongo recorrer los alrededores para pasar el rato.—decía Stan levantándose.

—Yo voy.

—Y yo.

—Yo también.

Kyle, Kenny y Butters aceptaron acompañarlo.

—Está bien. Pero no nos separemos mucho.

Los demás optaron por quedarse a descansar o pasar el rato en las casas de campaña (si saben a lo que se refieren).

Stan caminaba con cuidado estaban cerca del lago y lo menos que quería era caer en arenas movedizas y poner en peligro a los demás. Por lo que se limitaron a las cercanías pronto llegaron a un claro.

—Espérenme chicos—hablo agitado Kenny quien se había distraído y quedado atrás. Ahora recuperaba el aire tomando sus rodillas para recargarse y descansar.

Ahora recuperaba el aire tomando sus rodillas para recargarse y descansar.

Sin embargo sus compañeros no respondieron. Estaban muy sorprendidos para hacerlo.

—K-Kenny ¿Quiénes son ellos?—asustado Butters se refugió en el rubio mayor y apunto a un grupo de personas en medio del claro.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Si, Tenia que juntar a mis dos fandoms y pido disculpas por los personajes Hetaliosos, se oxidaron un poco mi fanatismo por Hetalia pero con esta 5 temporada revivirá. YO LO SÉ! *-***

**¿Reviews, Favs, Follows?**


	2. Los extraños

**Moi, Moi!~ Actualizando, Nuevo capitulo~ Me siguen llegando ideas a mi cabeza XD**

**T**itulo: **El bosque  
**

**P**arejas: Style, Bunny, Creek, Tyde, Dip, Grophe. USUK, Franada, Ruchu, Spamano, GerIta.

**S**umary: Una excursión y un viaje terminan enredándose. Dos grupos de personas se conocen ¿Que pasaría?

—Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski. —Hola soy... Alfred—no debía decir su nombre de país.

**A**dvertencias: Locura, MUUUCHA LOCURA, PERVETECES, blasfemias y mas cosas locas.

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos.

Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y los Nórdicos conquistarían el mundo :K(?)

* * *

—Estamos perdidos—habló Francis caminando con dificultad debido al exceso de esfuerzo.

—Deja de quejarte, _stupid frog._ Que solo hemos caminado por 10 minutos y ya perdimos a Alemania y los demás.—exclamo enojado un sexy cejón ingles.

—No se preocupen aquí está el _Hero_—hablo animadamente USA que parecía no darse cuenta de la situación.

Hace solo unos momentos todos se encontraban juntos, pero en un instante solo Inglaterra, Francia, Rusia, China, Estados Unidos y algo fantasmal estaban juntos perdiendo de vista a los demás.

Terminaron en el claro de un bosque preguntándose cómo encontrar a los demás y salir de allí.

— ¡Te sigo culpando, _Anglaterre_!

Arthur estaba a punto de comenzar a discutir cuando unos bultos le sorprendieron pensando que serian el resto de los países ¿Quién mas se encontraría en medio del bosque?

Sin embargo Alfred reacciono primero y fue corriendo a ellos seguido de los demás sin darse cuenta fue dejado atrás.

Al acercarse Arthur se dio cuenta de que no eran ellos si unos humanos, y lo peor adolescentes ¿Cómo podrían ser ayuda?

— ¿Quiénes son?—pregunto el pelinegro que los veía con total desconfianza.

—Hi, dude. —saludo el estadounidense.

—Alfred no los vayas a asustar será mejor que yo hable.

—Tú ya hiciste suficiente, Arthur—rechazo Francis.

— ¿Nos podrían ayudar? Estamos perdidos-aru—se adelanto China.

Stan los miro fijamente parecían ser extranjeros de varios países puesto que ninguno era igual a otro además ese tipo alto en verdad parecía intimidante. Tal vez eran unos lunáticos. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto solo a ellos?

—Claro—dijo Kyle sonriéndoles. —Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski. Mucho gusto y ellos son…—fue interrumpido por su amigo quien lo jalo alejándolo.

— ¿Pero qué haces?—susurro Marsh. Esos hombres en serio no eran de confianza, digo ¿Qué hacen en medio del bosque? Si, están perdidos, pero ¿Por qué?

—Ayudarlos—respondió como si fuera lo más común.

—No son de fiar.

—Vamos Stan ayudar a alguien nunca es malo. —sonriéndolo a lo que decidió Stan decidió aceptarlo si Kyle confiaba él también.

Volvieron a ver a las confundidas personas debido a la reciente interrupción.

—Como decía soy Kyle, él es Stan, Kenny y Butters. —presento el pelirrojo.

—Hola. —Saludaron ambos rubios.

—Mucho gusto—Stan tendió su mano a lo cual el rubio con lentes acepto dando un apretón.

—Hahahaha ¡Que simpáticos! Lo ves Arti, son de confiar.

— _¡Idiot!_—reclamo el ingles avergonzado.

— ¿En que los ayudamos?—pregunto Kyle.

— ¡Oh pero que hermosa criatura!—exclamo Francis con su notable acento tomando la mano de Kyle depositando un beso corto en él. Mientras Kyle no reacciono por el repentino movimiento, pero su amigovio si. Stan tomo al hombre por el cuello de la camisa mirándolo amenazadoramente.

—No te le acerques. —advirtió, a lo que Francis asintió.

—Stan, amigo, calma. —hablo Kenny, el pelinegro lo soltó.

—Eso te pasa por andar sobrepasándote con cualquiera—se burlo Arthur del frances

—Aiya, qué miedo-aru…—dijo Yao en un susurro comenzando a dudar sobre si aceptar su ayuda.

Iván se acerco a ellos.

—No les haremos nada malo, si ustedes no nos hacen nada malo ¿da?—un aura obscura empezó a sentirse alrededor del ruso.

—Lo siento, no estamos acostumbrados a los extranjeros—se disculpo Kyle golpeando a Stan quien solo reclamo un "Oye". Y es que los extraños sucesos de South Park habían desaparecido casi por completo.—Ahora si gustan los guiamos a la salida.

— ¡_That is perfect_!—grito animadamente Alfred, siguiendo al grupo de chicos. —Por cierto yo soy Es…Alfred—ellos eran humanos no debía decir su nombre de país. — él es Arthur, Iván, Yao, Francis.

Butters se dio cuenta de un chico castaño que cargaba algo entre sus brazos caminando detrás de ellos. Se separo un poco del grupo y se dirigió al chico.

—Hola—saludo Butters, el chico le miró.

—Hola—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Soy Butters, y ¿Tu eres?

—Matthew…

—Mucho gusto. ¿Y eso que es?—pregunto al bulto blanco.

—Ah es mi amigo Kumichiki mi oso polar.

— ¿O-Oso Polar?—eso le dio miedo porque esos animales eran carnívoros ¿verdad?

—Soy Kumajiro ¿Y tu quien eres?—se presento "el bulto" y pregunto a su amo.

—WA!—grito Leopold asustado porque esa cosa hablara, rápidamente Kenny se acerco a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien?—se apresuro a verificar si el rubio lo estaba.

—Sí, solo me asuste. —respondió avergonzado por la preocupación del de parka naranja.

—_Mon amour_—Francis comenzó a acercarse a ellos, Kenny por temor a que viniera a hacerle algo a Butters lo cubrió posicionándose delante de él. Pero pronto vio que aquel hombre se acercaba a algo que parecía invisible. —¿Todo bien?—pregunto acariciando la mejilla del "muchacho invisible"—Veo que tienes un nuevo amigo.—volteo a observar al rubio de nombre Butters y le sonrío.

Kenny alzo una ceja curioso, y pronto distinguió más aquella figura fantasmal. Era un chico castaño de ojos violetas, vestía con un suéter azul verdoso y un pantalón café claro, usaba unos anteojos, tenía un rulito sobre su cabeza y cargaba lo que parecía ser un oso de peluche ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

—Él es Matthew—dijo Leopold a Kenny.

Pronto ambos menores comenzaron a iniciar una plática muy amigable, creando una amistad rápidamente.

—Ah~ ¿No es lindo?—suspiro Francis hablando de Matthew.

—Sí lo es. —respondió.

—El _amour_ puede con todo ¿no es así?—hablo sabiamente a lo que Kenny asintió. Comenzaba a reflexionar sobre dejar a todos para estar con el único que amaba.

Mientras tanto delante de ellos caminaban Stan, Kyle y resto del grupo.

—Tengo hambre~—dijo Estados Unidos tomando su estomago en un gesto dramático.

— ¡TSK! Todo esto es tú culpa. —habló Arthur. —Es por eso que tú…

— Ya llegamos—interrumpió Kyle.

A solo unos metros un pequeño campamento yacía frente a ellos, estaban salvados.

—Huele delicioso-aru—dijo Yao oliendo la comida.

—Kyle, Stan ¡Qué bueno que llegaran!—exclamo Tweek acercándose rápidamente a ellos, deteniéndose por completo al ver al grupo de extraños.— ¡Hay más!—grito.

En seguida corrieron a su encuentro Token, Craig y Gregory.

— ¿Qué carajo?—alzaron la voz al unisonó.

* * *

En otro lugar del bosque otro grupo de personas caminaban sin dirección alguna.

—No puedo creer que nos hayamos separado—hablo cansado Alemania.

—_Germania_, no te preocupes pronto regresaremos a casa y comeremos _wrust_ y _gelato_—Feliciano sonrío compartiendo su optimismo aun cuando había la posibilidad de que nunca salieran de ahí.

—Kesesese~ Así es _bruder_, no nos quedaremos aquí para siempre. —animo Gilbert.

—_Merde_, todo es su culpa machos patatas—grito enojado Lovino.

—Calma, Lovi pronto saldremos de aquí. —tranquilizo Antonio tratando de contener la paz en el grupo.

—Si no tomaré las medidas necesarias—dijo Kiku.

Pronto escucharon unos murmullos y risas. Tal vez esas personas les ayudarían a salir.

* * *

Y así es como llegaron al campamento de los chicos.

— ¿Qué pasa Tweek?—pregunto preocupado Kyle.

— ¿Quiénes son?—ignoro por un momento la pregunta de Kyle.

—Parece que no son los únicos—explico en parte Craig.

Después todos se juntaron en un gran grupo de más de 20 personas que hablaban entre ellas.

— ¡¿ALGUIEN ME PUDE EXPLICAR QUE CARAJOS PASA?!—grito Stan llamando la atención de todos.

—Una disculpa joven. —Comenzó Ludwig. —nosotros nos perdimos en el bosque cuando el nuestro avión de estrello aquí, buscamos la manera de irnos pronto. ¿Podrían ayudarnos?— aquel tipo parecía ser de aspecto estricto.

—Primero nos gustaría saber más de ustedes—indago Kyle.— ¿Quiénes son? ¿De donde son? ¿Qué buscaban aquí?

* * *

** ¿Los chicos se enteraran de TODO? ¿Francis y Kenny tienen más victimas para acosar?**

**Asjkajskajs siempre me imagine ¿como sería si Francis y Kenny se encontraran? Asjakjskaj *-***

**¿Reviews, Favs, Follows? :33**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
